


DeepHwi Week Day 6: My Only Sunshine

by applebae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: DeepHwi Week Day 6, Deephwi, M/M, Slice of Life???, i can't handle angst but i'll try harder next time, jinhwi, oooooooof i tried to make it angsty but jdfghdkj, spelling mistakes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebae/pseuds/applebae
Summary: Jinyoung's younger brother learns piano from Lee Daehwi





	DeepHwi Week Day 6: My Only Sunshine

Deephwi Week Day 6: My Only Sunshine  
Jinyoung was humming to the tune of the song playing on the radio of his car, gently tapping the steering wheel as if it were a drum. Jinyoung’s seven year-old brother observed him with innocent eyes. “What?” “Nothing.” Chanhee replied, his lips in a tight line trying to prevent himself from laughing just as they arrived in front of the place where Chanhee had music lessons.

Chanhee got out of the car and looked at the place. It was a pre-school but since it was summer, it was open for summer classes. One of them being Piano class. They walked inside the school with Jinyoung’s arm around the kid. They stopped right in front of the door that lead to his class. “Hey,” Jinyoung said, pulling Chanhee aside. “Don’t be too much trouble for your teacher okay? and have fun.” Chanhee nodded slowly. “You’ll do just fine! I know it.” Jinyoung assures his brother with a smile. The door opened as Jinyoung stood up and there stood Chanhee’s piano teacher, Daehwi. “Hi, Jinyoung! You’re here early.” Jinyoung raised a hand in greeting. “Hey, Hwi.” Jinyoung and Daehwi were close acquaintances back in university. With them having this on and off relationship without a label. But they knew when it was on its peak.

Daehwi’s eyes traveled down towards Chanhee’s small frame. “You must be Chanhee! It’s very nice to meet you.” Daehwi beamed, offering his hand to the child for him to shake. Chanhee took a hold of Daehwi’s hand eagerly and shook it. “Hello! I am excited for my lessons. Do we start now?” Chanhee cheerfully asked while jumping up and down. “You bet. Let’s go?” Daehwi held out his hand which Chanhee gladly took and went inside the room. Chanhee looked back at Jinyoung and waved goodbye with his free hand. Jinyoung closed the door and went back to his car.

Jinyoung was currently working at a bank at twenty four years old. He didn’t want to think of what happened two years ago.  
A few weeks after he graduated, Jinyoung was on the front porch of his house at around four in the afternoon when a close friend of his parents called him. “Hello, Aunt Marie.” “J-Jinyoung,” Aunt Marie stuttered. “Can you come over to the nearest hospital, downtown?” Aunt Marie’s voice was hoarse. As if she had just been crying.“Why? Did something happen?” The line was silent, the only thing Jinyoung heard was Aunt Marie breathing very heavily. “It’s,” Aunt Marie sighed, her voice cracking. “It’s your parents, Jinyoung.” His heart stopped. It was like somebody had poured a bucket of ice cold water on him. This isn’t happening. No. This can’t be happening! No matter how Jinyoung told himself that everything was alright and that his family was probably only there for a checkup, he couldn’t shake off this feeling of uneasiness. “Which room?” Jinyoung said in urgency. “Room 307. Please hurry.” Aunt Marie pleaded. He ran as fast as his legs could handle to the bus station and immediately rode the bus that was fortunately going to his destination. 

He ran out of the bus and into the hospital. Barely sliding into the elevator. He pushed the button with the number three on it once, then twice, until he couldn’t hold back and pressed it rapidly. He gave up and sighed. He fidgeted with his hands and tapped his foot impatiently. The elevator bell finally dinged signaling that he had arrived. He rushed out of the lift and struggled to find his relatives. By the time he had found them, he lips were already trembling and his palms were sweating. He looked inside the room and saw his little brother laying there with an oxygen mask on his mouth, beside two other bodies that had been covered up with a white sheet. Jinyoung’s tears suddenly started falling and he couldn’t stop. Aunt Marie held him and caressed his back, offering words of comfort.

-

The children were running around throwing stuff and messing with everything but the piano. Daehwi was right there, standing in the middle with all the chaos. “Hello, everyone! I’m Daehwi!” He yelled, but they were still running around. He looked around and saw the piano, he walked over to it and smashed the keys all at once which resulted to a horrible sound. The children stopped in their tracks with terrified faces. They all scampered back to their seats without a sound, except for one who was standing beside Daehwi, tapping the keys slowly. It was the intro to Heart and Soul. Daehwi bent down to match Chanhee’s height and smiled at him. “I didn’t know you already know how to play?” Chanhee shuffled backwards and smiled back at him sheepishly. “I don’t.” He replied and went back to his seat. “Hello everyone! I am your piano teacher,” He took his whiteboard marker and started writing. “Lee Daehwi. You can call me Daehwi.” Daehwi beamed. “Hello Daehwi!” He started discussing first the seven notes and then played it on the piano. Daehwi taught them the positions of their fingers when playing a chord and how they could do the same positions for other chords. 

The class ended and Daehwi waved goodbye to each student. He walked back in to see Chanhee being the only one there, facing the piano and playing Incy Wincy Spider. He sat beside Chanhee and played along. “Did your mom teach you to play?” Daehwi asked with his eyes still on the piano. “No.” Chanhee replied nonchalantly. “Your dad?” “Nope.” Chanhee suddenly played Mary Had A Little Lamb. “Then who taught you to play?” Daehwi faced Chanhee and urged Chanhee to stop. “I learned from Jinyoung.” He said with a small smile. “Don’t your parents teach you when they have time?” Chanhee shrugged and closed the piano. “They aren’t here.” Chanhee murmured and bowed his head. “Well where are they?” Daehwi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Jinyoung tells me that they’re on vacation.”  
“When do they come back?” Chanhee rose up from his seat and went to where his backpack sat. He wore his backpack and stopped.

Daehwi followed behind him and saw that Chanhee was gripping his shirt. “I don’t know. They’ve been on vacation for so long now, I’m starting to think that they don’t love me.” Daehwi made the child face him and saw the child’s lip quivering. He gave the child a hug and caressed his back. “Of course they love you! You’re a wonderful child.” Daehwi let go of Chanhee and held his shoulders. “Don’t tell anyone, but you’re my favorite student.” Daehwi whispers and gives him a wink. Chanhee giggles in delight when the door opened slowly and there revealed Jinyoung. “Jinyoung!” Chanhee ran to Jinyoung and hugged his waist. “Hey, buddy. You ready to go?” Chanhee nodded eagerly and Jinyoung put his arm around Chanhee’s shoulders and gives it a squeeze. “Did this little boy right here give you any trouble, Daehwi?” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Chanhee to which he responded with a pout and a scoff. “Oh of course not! He was an angel.” Daehwi winked at Chanhee and the little boy responding with a giggle and stuck out his tongue jokingly at Jinyoung. The wink was meant for Chanhee but Jinyoung was the one who reacted. Well, his heart. It beat a million times per minute and his stomach was doing flips. “Well,” Jinyoung forced a chuckle. “We’ll get going now. We’ll see you again tomorrow Daehwi.” Jinyoung said hurriedly going to the car. Chanhee was left behind since he had small legs and walked slowly. “Bye, Daehwi! I’ll see you tomorrow!” His little brother yelled out before getting into the car.

Daehwi waved back and went back inside. Having vacation for too long is weird though. Nobody ever has a leave that long. Daehwi snapped out of his thoughts and picked up his things. He just met Chanhee so he shouldn’t be thinking about this too much.

 

-

A few weeks had past but Daehwi didn’t run this late. He ran a few blocks and arrived to Chanhee being ridiculed by his classmates. “You don’t have a dad and a mom! How sad.” One sneered. “I-i do! They’re on, they’re on vacation!” Chanhee defended himself teary eyed. “Oh really now, how come they didn’t bring you?” Daehwi knocked on the board loud enough for everyone to hear. “Everyone. It is none of your business if Chanhee’s parents are on vacation,” Daehwi crossed his arms and glared at them. “The lot of you making fun of Chanhee can be mistaken to having no parents at all with you being like that.” The children started making their way towards their seat with their head hung low. “I don’t want to see any of you fighting again. You,” He pointed to the people who made fun of Chanhee. “Go apologize to Chanhee.” They obliged and said sorry. Chanhee gave them a smile as an ok. Daehwi gathered his stuff and began the class. He taught them how to play a song meant for beginners. Everyone was doing great but Chanhee was doing exceptionally well as if he knew it by heart. Daehwi clapped his hands when Chanhee finished playing and everyone did as well. “Great job, Chanhee! Who knew you were this talented?” Daehwi praised. Chanhee smiled with his mouth pressed into a line. Jinyoung came by again to pick Chanhee up but Daehwi asked to talk to Jinyoung first. “Please take a seat.” Daehwi said, an arm raised in the direction of the vacant chair being offered to Jinyoung. Jinyoung sat down and looked at Daehwi. The younger of the two cleared his throat. “I noticed that Chanhee is very talented in playing the piano and he told me that he learned from you. Why did you have to send him here if he already knew how to play?” “He told me that he wanted a real teacher to learn from. And to play the piano greatly was like a connection.” Jinyoung said with a small smile. “Connection to?” Daehwi asked silently when Jinyoung stood up. “Wait! I also wanted to tell you that Chanhee was being teased that his parents aren’t here for him. Is that true?” Jinyoung didn’t respond and then immediately stood up. “Is that all?” Daehwi nodded and waved Goodbye to Jinyoung with a forced smile.

-

Jinyoung opened the door to their house and Chanhee rushed inside then flopped on the sofa. Chanhee kicked off his shoes, put his bag on the floor and lay back on the sofa on his stomach. He chuckles at the younger’s actions and sat down beside him. “Are you tired?” Jinyoung asks with a yawn and Chanhee hummed in reply. “I am too, bud.” Jinyoung closed his eyes and almost fell asleep when he felt a tug on his shirt. 

He opened his eyes and saw Chanhee standing in front of him. “What is it, Chanhee?” Jinyoung sits up. “Where are mom and dad?” The child asks quietly. Jinyoung stands up with a sigh and walked over to pick up Chanhee’s shoes and backpack. “I already told you this Chanhee, they’re on vacation.” Jinyoung replied, annoyed. Chanhee looked up at the older and tilted his head. “But they’ve been on vacation for so long now. Isn’t it time for them to come home?” “They’ll come at the right time. Can you please stop asking me now?” Jinyoung’s jaw started to clench and his fists tightened on the backpack he has in hand. Chanhee followed behind who was putting away the younger’s shoes and his as well . “Are you sure they’re coming back?” “Yes, Chanhee.” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth. “When are they coming home? Are they not coming? I-.” “No, Chanhee! They’re not coming home!” Jinyoung fumed. “They’re long dead! So stop asking me why they aren’t coming!” By this time, the child had backed up until his back hit the wall and his face was filled with terror. The younger was shaking and trembling so much that Jinyoung didn’t know what to do. When Jinyoung tried to go near him, the boy immediately ran for his shoes and dashed for the door. Jinyoung was dumbfounded but realized that his brother had gone out.

He ran after Chanhee but when he got out of his house, the boy was gone. “Chanhee! Chanhee where are you?” Jinyoung yelled out, in hopes of it getting his younger brother to come back.

-

It was half past five p.m and Daehwi was in a Cafe, waiting for his name to be called so that he could claim his Coffee. He looked out of the store and saw that it had started to pour. Luckily, he read the weather forecast earlier and had brought an umbrella with him. His gaze suddenly went to a small boy walking with his head down, about the age of Chan- wait, it looked like Chanhee. Daehwi leaned closer to the glass to see if it really was his student. Daehwi stood up when his name was called and hurriedly went to claim it. He took the plastic which the coffee was placed in and inserted his hand through the hole of the plastic’s handle, thanked the employee and went out of the store. He approached the child and opened his umbrella, covering the both of them from the rain.“What are you doing out here Chanhee?” The younger looked up and forced a smile. Daehwi saw his tear-stricken face and it hurt to see him like that. Daehwi gave Chanhee a hug and offered his hand for Chanhee to take. They started walking to Daehwi’s house since it was only two blocks away from the Cafe. “Did you and your brother have a fight earlier?” Daehwi starts but Chanhee remained silent. They arrived at Daehwi’s house with Daehwi immediately looking for a change of clothes for Chanhee. He helped Chanhee change into his smallest pair of pajamas and then made him a cup of hot chocolate. They both settled on his sofa, not uttering a single word. “Jinyoung tells me that our parents are dead.” Chanhee starts. “I didn’t want to believe him,” the younger placed his cup on the table in front of him and hugged his knees to his chest. “But he shouted at me and he was so scary that’s why I ran away.” Chanhee hid his face in between his legs and stayed like that. “He must be very worried about you though.” Chanhee didn’t respond. Daehwi poked Chanhee’s legs a few times before tealizing that Chanhee had fallen asleep. Daehwi was about to bring him to his room but he felt Chanhee getting hot. He took the thermometer from the drawers just beside them and checked Chanhee’s temperature. Daehwi panicked and immediately called for an ambulance to take Chanhee to a hospital.

-

Jinyoung was pacing back and forth in the living room, biting his nails. It was six in the evening and Chanhee wasn’t back yet. He sat down and buried his face in his hands He can hear his heart beating loudly, as if it wanted to jump out of his chest and his thoughts getting louder and louder by the minute, blaming Jinyoung for losing his parents and now his brother too. Jinyoung’s head snapped to the direction of his phone on the table when it rang. He rushed to it and saw that it was from an unknown number. He immediately picked up. “H-hello?” Jinyoung hoped to hear Chanhee’s voice, just to be assured that Chanhee was safe. “Jinyoung. I called to tell you that Chanhee is here with me in the hospital downtown. Please come immediately.” Jinyoung’s heart dropped. This cannot be happening to him again. No. It cannot happen again. “W-what happened? Did something happen to Chanhee?” He asked with his voice audibly louder. “Thankfully, the doctor said that he only had a fever.” Jinyoung fell down to his and knees and gave a big sigh of relief. “I’ll be on my way.” 

-

Jinyoung knocked slowly on the door of his brother’s room in the hospital and peeked in. He saw Daehwi sitting beside Chanhee’s bed, quietly observing Chanhee with his hands clamped in front of his mouth. As soon as Daehwi saw Jinyoung come in, he stood up and offered the seat to Jinyoung since there was still another chair anyway. Jinyoung immediately bowed. “Thank you so much for taking care of Chanhee. I really owe you one.” Jinyoung sat down and held Chanhee’s hand. I’m very sorry Chanhee. This wouldn’t have happened if I took care of you properly. Daehwi pulled out another chair from the table, set it down beside Jinyoung and took his seat.

“Look,” Daehwi started. “I don’t know what happened between you and Chanhee, Jinyoung. But just a little advice, it’s better for the child to know now than for the child to know later. That would hurt him much more than he is hurt now.”. The both of them were silent for a few moments, And that was exactly when Jinyoung broke down. He covered his face with his hands in an attempt to cover up the flowing of his tears down his cheeks. “I-I really didn’t know how to tell him. He was only a child and I didn’t want him to think about it too much. And now I just ruined everything and even scared the kid.” Jinyoung groaned in frustration. 

“I tried being his mom and dad, but it was very hard.” Jinyoung explained. “I’m very thankful that he still wanted to stay with me, despite me lacking a lot of things in becoming his own parent. I’m also very sorry to him that he had to go through this without him wanting any of this.” Jinyoung bit his lower lip to try and prevent himself from crying any more but failed. “I actually planned on leaving him to one of our relatives to take care of him but the thought of him being the only connection I have to my parents, I vowed to take care of him and raise him in the way my parents raised me. But I still am a big disappointment.” Daehwi didn’t know what to say back to him, but he made sure to give Jinyoung a big comforting hug. “It’s not your fault that the accident happened, and if you need any help, I’m just a phone call away. I’m quite good with kids, if I may say.” Daehwi held his head high. “You’re doing just fine in raising Chanhee. He’s a wonderful kid,” Daehwi let go of Jinyoung and offered him a smile “too wonderful at that.” Daehwi embraced Jinyoung and caressed his back.

-

Today was it. Today was the day that Chanhee shows off his talent in front of the people that filled up the auditorium of the pre-school. Instead of Chanhee being nervous, Jinyoung was the one with the jitters. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and started biting his nails, again. When Chanhee was called up to come to the stage, he engulfed the little one in a big hug and started whisper-shouting lots of encouraging words as he made his way up. The boy sat down in front of the piano and positioned his hands. The moment Chanhee pressed the keys, Jinyoung already felt himself tearing up. The song that his brother played was My Only Sunshine. The old song HE used to play for his parents. Daehwi sat beside Jinyoung and saw Jinyoung being very emotional again. He put an arm around Jinyoung and gave his shoulders a squeeze. One of Jinyoung’s hands went up his shoulder just to where Daehwi’s hand was and held it, also giving it a squeeze. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

A few days after Chanhee’s piano recital, the three of them; Daehwi, Jinyoung and Chanhee were standing in front of Jinyoung and Chanhee’s parents’ grave. “Chanhee, this is mom and dad. They may not be here physically, but they’re watching us from heaven.” Jinyoung gave little Chanhee a little push, so he could place the flowers on their graves. They clasped their hands together to pray and give respect. Chanhee played a video clip of him playing the piano and made the screen face his parents’ grave. “Do you see this mom, dad? I know how to play the piano now. Just like you do.” 

After dropping off Daehwi at his house, Jinyoung saw Chanhee wiggling his eyebrows at Jinyoung. “What?” “Oh, nothing. It’s just that I notice that you always show your teeth when you smile with Daehwi but when you’re with me you barely smile at all.”Chanhee turned away and crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout. Jinyoung just ruffled his younger brother’s hair while chuckling and continued driving. “So, when are you going to tell him you like him?” “Say what now?” Jinyoung stopped the car right before the light turned to red and faced his brother. “Oh don’t you ‘say what now?’ me,” he said doing the air quotes gesture. “I saw you making googly eyes with him when I finished my recital. Okay?” Chanhee rolled his eyes at Jinyoung despite only being seven year old. “Are you gonna text him or what?” The image of the unknown number flashing on his phone appeared on his mind and then a wide smile appeared on his face. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” This time he knew, that the relationship was definitely on now.

**Author's Note:**

> again these are all reposted from my twitter account heheh. leave feedback curioscat.me/baessthetics or just down in the comments as anons heheh and u already know my twt handle right?? okay. thanks for reading my sloppy work ;')


End file.
